Trainguy1601's stories
by Trainguy1601
Summary: My take on the series. Please Review. Chapter 5 Up!
1. The Giant Engine

The Giant Engine

It was a nice day on Sodor as all of the engines were working hard and well…you know the rest. One day, a new engine arrived at the docks to help with a heavy workload. He was a giant Erie R.R. 2-8-8-8-2 Triplex with black paint. He was waiting at the docks for Sir Topham Hatt.

Matt: "Hmmmm…I wonder where he could be?" Then Spencer suddenly arrived with Sir Topham Hatt (STH) on board.

Spencer: "What kind of mess is this?" Neither Matt nor Sir Topham Hatt appreciated the insult.

STH: "The 'mess' you're referring to here is Matthew. Then the clock rang at 1:00 P.M.

Spencer: "Sorry I can't stay here. I mustn't be late for the Duke and Duchess." He speeded away leaving Sir Topham Hatt behind.

STH: "Don't worry about Spencer. He's with the Duke and Duchess, most of the time."

Matt: "Fine by me. By the way, most people just call me Matt. So what's the assignment?"

STH: "I need you to help the engines with the increasing work. Do you think you can handle it?"

Matt: "Sounds good to me. Where do you want me to start?"

STH: "First, I need you to bring a train of building materials to Knapford station, while it's being rebuilt. Then, you must go to the scrap yard to collect some trucks."

Matt: "Sounds easy to me."

STH: "Good. I expect BIG things from you." He said while departing.

Matt: "You can count on me, sir!" By then Sir Topham Hatt was gone. He was soon coupled up to a long train of over 50 freight cars. Then workers didn't think he could pull such a heavy load. They were soon proven wrong, and Matt pulled the long train with ease.

On the way there he saw another train, that was pulling a similar, smaller train, up ahead, that had broken down. It was James! Matt whistled before slowly coming to a stop.

James: "Who are you?"

Matt: "Name's Matthew but you can call me Matt for short. And you?"

James: "I'm James. You're the biggest engine I've ever seen!"

Matt: "And you're the reddest engine I've ever seen."

James: "Could you please take my train to Knapford station?"

Matt: "Sure. That's where I'm goin'." He was coupled to the back of James' train and pushed enough to make James move. James was amazed at Matt's strength.

As the two trains were coasting, the other engines were also amazed. They blew their whistles whenever they passed by. But then Spencer came up from behind.

Spencer: "What's the hold-up up there?" *whistles* Matt just ignores him. Spencer moves into another line and pulls up next to them. "Oh, it's you. For a second I thought you were an important engine." He whistles and darts away.

Matt: "Is he always like that?"

James: "I'm afraid so…"

At Knapford, the construction workers were way behind schedule. They were running out of building materials. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for James since he was late.

STH: "Where is he? Perhaps we should telephone the stationmaster." Just then, James and Matt both arrived. Sir Topham Hatt was relieved. "Thank goodness, you're all right."

Matt: "It was nothin'." The workers were glad to see the building materials and they could get back to work.

On his way to the quarry, he had to chuff through Henry's tunnel. When he reached the tunnel, he stopped.

Matt: "Alright guys, time to put on the masks." His driver and fireman both put on gas masks as Matt went into the tunnel. He whistled to alert oncoming trains before he entered.

Gordon was approaching the other side of the tunnel, with the express, when he suddenly saw a large plume of smoke. It looked like something was on fire! And as if it was pre-expected, fire engines were already near the tracks ready to put it out! Then something emerged from the tunnel and water was sprayed everywhere! When the smoke cleared, they realized their mistake! It was only Matt, and he was soaked from front to end! His fire went out and he couldn't move anymore.

Matt: "You know, personally, I prefer my water IN my boiler, not ON it!" *sigh* "As if I wasn't late enough already." Gordon interrupted.

Gordon: "Sorry about that. We assumed you were…"

Matt: "I know. It happened to me when I was first built." Then Gordon had to leave.

Gordon: "I'd hate to leave a stranded engine but the Express mustn't be late!" He leaves before Matt could say anything else.

Matt: "Well, at least it's quiet."

Driver: "Don't worry; we'll get you going real soon."

Matt: "The last time you said that it took nearly two hours." Then he heard another whistle. The driver flagged down the engine which turned out to be Henry.

Henry: "Do you need any help?"

Matt: "Yeah, my coal's too wet right now, and I need to get to the smelter's yard."

Henry: "You can borrow some of mine. Mine's is nice and dry." Henry's Fireman brought some of Henry's coal to Matt's cab and it lit nicely. Soon, Matt was making some steam. But Matt was still late.

Matt's Driver: "Matt, we're gonna have to settle with only two sets of wheels working, if we want to get to the smelter's yard on time."

Matt: "Fine." He let out a big puff, and started moving again. Henry passed alongside him and let out a goodbye whistle, while Matt rushed as fast as he could. (A whopping 20 mph!)

He barely made it to the smelter's yard in time, when he first encountered Arry and Bert. He saw them teasing Thomas. They were bothering him on how small he was. But when Matt showed up, that attitude changed in a heartbeat.

Matt: "So where's that train of mine, hmmmm?"The two diesels were frightened and they fetched his train. When the train was coupled up, Matt whistled twice, and slowly chuffed out. Thomas went with him.

On the way to the docks, Matt was pulling his train when Thomas decided to ask a few things.

Thomas: "Matt, don't you ever get tired?"

Matt: "Only if the day is hot. Besides, I've pulled much longer trains than this." Then he heard a familiar whistle. "Oh no." Spencer pulled alongside.

Spencer: "When will Sir Topham Hatt learn?" Matt decided to play a trick.

Matt: "Why don't you pull it? SURELY, the mighty Spencer's capable of doing this."

Spencer: "Alright then, I think I will." Spencer was coupled up and he quickly learned something when he tried to pull. Matt and Thomas watched and couldn't help but laugh, when Spencer broke down.

Matt: "Had enough yet Spencer?" Spencer didn't say another word. Matt got his train back and told Thomas to get him to the repair yard. So, now he was off on his own.

Later, he was still chuffing along when he saw several diesels blocking the track. Arry and Bert, and several others were in front of him. This implies that the news of the new engine got around quickly.

Arry: "Look!"

Bert: "It's that bully steamie!"

Matt: "Here's the deal: Move it or I'll make you move it!" The diesels suddenly charged at him trying to move him backwards. This didn't work at all, nor did it impress Matt. "I once pulled a 250 car train and THAT wasn't hard. What makes YOU think you're better?" He starts moving forward, while pushing the resisting diesels. They soon realize it wasn't worth the effort and they backed off.

At the docks, Sir Topham Hatt was busy waiting for him. He heard a whistle then he saw Matt.

Matt: "I got the trucks you wanted sir."

STH: "I heard about what you've done today. I must say you have definitely proven to be a Really Useful Engine!" Matt let out two loud whistles that were so loud that Bertie the Bus had a freak accident.

Matt: "Oops…Looks like we both got some getting used to…" He smiled nervously and the end credits start.


	2. Matt's Limits

Matt's Limits

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Matthew was huffing and puffing along with a long line of trucks, when suddenly he saw a level crossing. When he noticed the gates were closed, he applied his brakes and it took a while to stop. With a screech and a groan, he stopped just in time. Then his driver spoke to him.

Matt's Driver: "That's odd. You would've normally stopped sooner."

Matt: "At least we stopped."

Matt's Driver: "We should get your brakes checked."

Matt: "I wouldn't worry. We'll get them checked later. It'll take a lot more than a few trucks to ruin them."

Then he had to chuff over Gordon's Hill. The way up was easy enough but on the way down he started going faster and faster. Then he heard a clang and a clash.

Matt: "Oh no, not now…" Then he sped down the hill uncontrollably. "HELP!" He whistled for dear life.

The signalmen would divert all traffic from the main line. But then Matt saw a long line of trucks. But Matt was so heavy he just bashed them off the rails. He ran out of steam but he still kept going regardless. Then he saw another train. A train full of heavy objects such as bricks, rocks, and steel girders, was put there in hopes of stopping him. He crashed into it but that didn't work either. The train was now nothing more than a twisted wreck. Then James had caught up to him. Matt was doubtful, then a rope was on his rear funnel and James tried to stop the train (his/her)-self. But then the double track split and James was pulled off the rails. Matt dragged James along for many, many yards until they were at a complete stop. He felt very ashamed of himself. He wondered what Sir Topham Hatt would say. He soon found out. Sir Topham Hatt wasn't as angry as he'd thought.

STH: "What is going on here?" Matt didn't say anything but his driver did.

Matt's Driver: "We went over Gordon's Hill when…"

Matt: "…my brakes failed. I became a runaway train, and that's why James is off the tracks."

STH: "I'll send for Rocky and Edward." He then left.

Matt: "Who's Rocky? And who's Edward?"

James: "Rocky is our breakdown crane. He's pretty good at lifting engines. Edward's an older engine. He's often called as a back engine."

Matt: "Hopefully he can push me to wherever it is we get repaired now. I may be out of steam but I'm no featherweight." Just then Edward arrived with Rocky. "We're gonna need a bigger engine." While Rocky was lifting James back onto the rails, Edward tried to move Matt. It was no use: A bigger engine was needed to move Matt.

Edward: "I'm sorry but I can't move you! You're too heavy for me."

Matt: "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Then Edward, after dealing with James, took his train away, leaving Matt alone waiting for a stronger engine to get him. Then he heard two whistles. It was Thomas and Percy. He looked upon them doubtfully.

Thomas: "Don't worry, Matthew. We'll get you to the Steam Works right away."

Matt: "I'd love to see you try." They pushed with all their might and inch by inch, wheel turn by wheel turn, Matt was moving. "Impressive." Then they chuffed away to the Steam Works, where James was being repaired.

When they arrived there, Victor was surprised to see such a large engine. The only place he could go was a recently added siding that was barely long enough for him.

Victor: "So you're why Sir Topham Hatt added a siding."

Matt: "And also the reason James is being fixed."

Victor: "I see. Well, what can I do for such a large friend?"

Matt: "I need new brakes." Soon, new brakes were put on his wheels, and he was up and running again.

Just then Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: "Bad news. Gordon has broken down and I need a strong engine to take the Express."

Matt: "Good luck with that." Then Sir Topham Hatt looked at him sternly.

STH: "This isn't the time for games, Matthew. I need you to pull the Express while Gordon gets repaired."

Matt: "Why are you asking me?" Sir Topham Hatt didn't know that Matt was horrendous with coaches. "Can't you get someone else to do it?"

STH: "I'm sorry but you're the only engine available right now." Then Sir Topham Hatt left.

Matt: "The passengers are gonna hate me for this."

He arrived to pick up his carriages. When he had to pick up his train he backed up so badly, he destroyed one of the coaches. The mess was cleared and he backed up carefully this time and only bashed them like freight cars this time. Matt tried to think of something positive.

Matt: "Maybe there will be so few passengers that Gordon won't break down again. Yay…"

When he was at the platform, the passengers were wondering where Gordon was.

Matt: "Gordon broke down. So I'm pulling the Express today." He was hoping that someone else would pull it instead of him. The conductor blew his whistle and he pulled too quickly. The passengers were cross and Matt felt worse. When Toby went past them, the passengers were complaining on how slow they were going.

When he reached the next station, he was very, very, very, very, very late and he stopped too quickly. The passengers were very cross with him. He uncoupled from the train and went off. He didn't want to disappoint anyone else.

The next day he was hoping Gordon was fixed, but he wasn't. He really didn't want to pull the Express (Not that anyone would). He had to tell Gordon.

Gordon: "Hello, Matthew. How was the Express?" But before he could respond…Sir Topham Hatt appeared.

Matt got scared; he didn't want the Express again.

Matt: "Oh no! Not this time!" He backed up to as fast as possible, away from the Steam Works.

Meanwhile, at the docks, a new diesel streamliner had arrived. She was a U.P. M-10000, with added couplers, and shiny brown and yellow paint. Her name was Salina. She was exactly what Sodor needed at this time. But she was young, impatient, and overeager. Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: "You're job, Salina, is to run the Express while Gordon is being repaired."

While THAT was going on, Matthew showed up, puffing backwards.

Matt: "I think we lost 'em." Then he went by Salina and also discovered that he didn't "lose" Sir Topham Hatt. He was disappointed.

STH: "Where have you been?"

Matt: "Uh…running away."

Salina: "Judging by that speed I doubt it." Then Matt let off some steam. This made her dirty. Matt smirked.

STH: "Why were you running away?"

Matt: "So you don't make me pull the Express!"

STH: "Well, that's why Salina's here. Now you can go back to your freight work." This cheered him up and he raced-I use this term loosely with Matt-off to find work.

Matt was soon chugging nicely with a long train of coal, but then he saw a streak of yellow ahead. It was Salina and she was heading straight for him! Whistles tooted, horns blasted and they slammed on their brakes. They both stopped in time.

Salina: "Out of my way, snail soot! I'm the Express!"

Matt: "Yeah and a rude one too." He let out some steam.

Salina: "Well, I must be leaving. I can't be seen with such dirty engines such as yourself." She reversed to another line and sped off before Matt could say anything.

The next day, Matt was taking on coal. He was trying to think of a way to get back at her. He was going to haul a train full of goods. Then he thought of an idea.

Matt: "If I crash, then Salina would have to do my work." Then he thinks of a plan and spoke with his driver.

Matt's Driver: "This'll teach her to call you snail soot."

He went down Gordon's hill and didn't apply the brakes. He went into a siding and "crashed" there. Or at least it looked like it. He stayed in the area until nightfall, when he disappeared from the crash site. Salina was at the docks when she heard the mystery.

Salina: "HA! It serves him right for delaying me."

Salina's Driver: "That means YOU'LL be doing HIS work. She groaned. She was pulling a goods train over Gordon's hill and suddenly a bright flash of light was in front of her. She was spooked. She tried applying the brakes but she had an accident. The bright light got closer and closer. But the bright light turned out to be Matt's headlight. He couldn't help but enjoy himself.

Matt: "Well, well, well, looks like we got a tin worm here." She was embarrassed but she learned to respect Matt.


	3. The Pioneer

The Pioneer

It was another day on the Island of Sodor. And Matthew and Salina were up to their usual antics, including a railroad version of a standoff.

At the docks Cranky was unloading a "new" engine. (And by new, I mean new to Sodor) The engine was anything but new. He was smaller than Toby, had an oddly shaped funnel, and had a 2-2-2 wheel arrangement. He looked ancient. His name was Pioneer. He was glad to be on the tracks.

Pioneer: "Glad to have my wheels on these here fancy rails." He looked around some more. "This here place is fancier than a new chandelier in an old mansion." Then Salina whooshed by. "Slow down ya'll young whippersnapper!" Then Matt rumbled by with a long stretch of cars. He saw the two bickering. "I'll settle this." He puffed up to the bickering engines and tooted. They stopped and looked at the little old engine. They stared at each other.

Pioneer: "What? Ya'll never seen an old engine before?" They looked at him and laughed. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived. They stopped.

STH: "Matthew and Salina, this is Pioneer. He's here to teach you two how to get along."

Pioneer: "Looks like I got some work to do."

STH: "Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Sir Topham Hatt left.

Pioneer: "Well…ya'll gonna stand around or what?" The two engines may not have liked him but they did respect him. They set off for their usual jobs. Pioneer decided to watch Matthew first.

Matthew was pulling cars on the main line when Pioneer pulled alongside him.

Matt: "I'd be careful if I were you. That's the Express line."

Pioneer: "I know but I wouldn't go on them steep hills if I was ya'll. Ya'll have cars with loose couplings."

Matt: *stops the train* "Well…thanks for telling me. How am I going to get up Gordon's Hill?"

Pioneer: "I has an idea." Soon Pioneer was at the front while Matt was at the back. "Ya'll's ready back there?"

Matt: "I'd say so!" The two engines puffed up the hill proudly. Pioneer couldn't help but be amazed at everything.

Pioneer: "Wow. This is one fancy hill. Did they just build it?" Matt chuckled as they brought the train to the next station safely. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: "Good job, Pioneer. You prevented what would've been a terrible accident." Pioneer was proud. Then Salina rushed by.

Pioneer: "Looks like I gots another one to deal with." He chuffed after her.

On the way there however, there was a problem. He started to go slower and slower and slower until he stopped entirely.

Pioneer: "Oh…how's I 'sposed to get there now?"

Pioneer's driver: "Don't worry, old boy. You just ran out of-" Then before he could finish, Percy showed up. He was surprised to see such an old engine. He could tell that Pioneer had an empty bunker.

Percy: "Looks like you need some fuel."

Pioneer: "Yeah. Ya'll wouldn't happen to know where any farmers are, would ya'll?"

Percy: "Looks like what you need is some coal."

Pioneer: "I ain't so sure. I've never burned coal before."

Percy: "Don't be silly. Any engine can burn coal."

Pioneer: "Alright but don't say I didn't warn ya'll." Percy's driver handed Pioneer Driver with a few buckets of coal but Percy had to go.

Percy: "Goodbye and good luck!"

Pioneer's Fireman started the fire and for a moment, it burned nicely.

Pioneer: "So this is what coal's like. No wonder all them's engines all switched." He chuffed away feeling proud of himself. Shortly though, the coal clogged up his works. He coughed worse than Henry did. Anything that was near him was covered in ashes and soot. Soon he came to a stop in the middle of Henry's Forest.

Pioneer: *coughs* "At least I'm in the scenic route." *coughs more* Then there was trouble. Sparks were flying from his funnel and suddenly the trees caught on fire!

Pioneer's Driver: "Come on! We got to get you out of here!"

Pioneer: "Forget it! Just get on out!" The driver and fireman ran off for help, leaving the old engine stranded!

Meanwhile, Matt and Salina were still bickering.

Matt: "Snobby tin worm!"

Salina: "Snail soot bully!" Then they saw smoke in the distance. They immediately stopped when they saw Pioneer's crew running from the smoke.

Pioneer's driver: "We need help! There's a forest fire..."

Pioneer's fireman: "And Pioneer's stuck in there!" They realized they had to help.

Matt: "I'll go get help, you go and save Pioneer."

Salina: "Why me?" Matt looked sternly at her.

Matt: "We don't have time for bickering!" He chuffed backwards as fast as his wheels would let him. Salina uncoupled her cars and rushed into the inferno.

For Pioneer it seemed like an eternity. With his constant coughing and smoke all around him, he couldn't tell what was going on. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Then he felt a sudden bump! It was Salina, but Pioneer was so ill, he couldn't tell who it was. She pulled the relic out of the forest just before a tree fell. It would've crushed him if Salina hadn't saved him.

Matt brought help to contain the flames, and Salina was pulling Pioneer out of the smoke. Eventually the fire was out. Sir Topham Hatt awarded them with medals for their actions. But when Pioneer opened his eyes he saw the full extent of the damage and felt worse than ever.

Pioneer: *sigh* (thinking) "Maybe it's about time I went to the scrap yard." Then Sir Topham Hatt turned to him. Sir Topham Hatt saw that he was depressed.

STH: "What's wrong?"

Pioneer: "The fire that just happened…it was all my fault. I tried to use coal instead of wood. But I broke down and well…everything went up in smoke."

STH: "It's alright. You weren't aware of that. Plus you DID manage to get Matthew and Salina to work together. In my book, THAT'S a job well done." This made Pioneer feel a little better. "And that's why I'm sending you to the Sodor Steam works!" Pioneer had to smile.

At the steam works, Victor was waiting for them, when he saw Pioneer in such a mess.

Victor: "Blazing fireboxes! What happened to you now, my friend? You look like you were in a burning building!" Pioneer chuckled.

Pioneer: "Ya'll could say something like that." He looked around and saw all of the machinery. "Wow. I haven't seen anything this fancy since the light bulb!" Everyone else chuckled. "Or was it the automobile? I can't 'member which." Everyone laughed and laughed.

The workmen worked tirelessly to fix up the engine. They replaced old parts, gave him a nice coat of paint, and they cleaned out his firebox. The next day, he felt like a brand new engine, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: "I need you to help clean up some of the damage done by the recent fire. Then you must go the docks to pick up something special."

Pioneer: "What kind of special?"

STH: It's a surprise." Pioneer then set off to help clean up the damage from the forest. When he showed up there, he saw Henry, who looked sad.

Pioneer: "I'm guessing' that ya'll must be Henry." He felt sorry for Henry. "I'm sorry 'bout your forest. I didn't mean to cause it any harm." Henry was still sad. "But you wanna know somethin'? The forest will grow back."

Henry: "How long will it take?"

Pioneer: "Hard to say but it when it does it'll be much better than ever! Just ya'll wait 'n see." He backed up to some loaded cars full of wood and tried to pull the train but he couldn't. He was simply too small. He saw workers piling up useless twigs and branches.

Pioneer: "What are ya'll doin' with them branches?"

Worker: "These twigs are useless. They can't be made into anything useful."

Pioneer: "How 'bout I take 'em for ya? That kinda wood makes good kindling for my firebox." The workmen gave some twigs and branches to his driver and they set off for the docks. When they arrived at the docks, there was the surprise! It was a small train with a small coach, a small freight car, and a little caboose.

STH: "This train is for your reward for getting Salina and Matthew to cooperate."

Pioneer: "That's a mighty nice train." He was coupled to the train and, now, he felt like a really useful engine.


	4. The New Sheds

The New Sheds

On the Island of Sodor, Engines like Matt, Salina, and Pioneer were all working hard. They liked to be useful…but they also like some rest too. They were getting tired of sleeping outside. One morning, Matt was busy collecting his train of freight cars when he fell asleep. He was suddenly woken up by a passing train's whistle. He jerked the train so hard he ripped out the couplings.

Then, Salina fell asleep while she was carrying passengers. She forgot to blow her horn to tell the signalman that she was coming! She went into a siding full of freight cars and crashed into them! Pioneer wasn't having better luck either. He was sleeping at a water tower near the coaling plant. Then an engine with a train of freight cars unknowingly pushed him onto the loader. He was woken up, but it was too late! He was pulled up, tipped over, and brought back down again just like Percy was in 'Middle Engine". When he was back down again, he was coughing due to coal dust.

Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the other engines. (I.e. the "Steam Team")

STH: "Today, I need you to work extra hard with getting some sheds built for our newcomers."

Percy: "But who will do our work?"

STH: "I'm sure the other engines can manage." Then they set to work the next day.

Matt was busy doing James and Henry's work. He had to pull several trains…while he was sleepy! On the way to his next job, he fell asleep and stopped at the bottom of Gordon's Hill.

Salina was trying her hardest and doing both the express and any other passenger trains that day. This made her more tired than ever!

Pioneer was trying to do Toby and Percy's shunting. He could only move two fully loaded cars at a time, or four empty ones. He slept every time he stopped.

Sir Topham Hatt was getting word that work wasn't getting done!

STH: "Thomas, Henry, and Percy…Go and help the others, quickly!"

Percy went to check on Pioneer.

Percy: "Wake up Pioneer!" Percy whistled and it made Pioneer jump.

Pioneer: (startled) "Run for ya'll life! It's the…" Then he saw Percy. "Oh it's only ya'll." *yawn*

Percy: "Do you need some help shunting these cars?"

Pioneer: "I need help stayin' awake more like it." *falls asleep, Percy whistles again* "I SURREN-stop doin' that!" Percy chuckled as they went back to work, while Thomas went to help Salina.

Thomas had brought Annie and Clarabel to take the passengers. Salina normally wouldn't like another engine taking her passengers, but she was too busy sleeping to care.

Matt was enjoying his rest at the bottom of Gordon's Hill when he heard Henry's whistle.

Matt: *yawns* "Henry…quit getting me out of trouble. I'm trying to rest." They both smiled. Henry pushed from behind while Matt pulled the train. Matt stayed awake long enough to get the train to the top. The guard set the brakes so Henry could take the train. Matt went down the hill into a siding to rest.

Matt: *yawns* "That's two I owe ya…" *yawns* "…Henry." *falls asleep*

By sunset, the sheds were finished.

STH: "Good job, all of you! Now we just have to wait for the others." Then they saw Thomas, Percy and Henry, pulling Salina, Pioneer, and Matt respectively, while they were still sleeping.

The next morning, they woke up and for once, they were feeling…good. They weren't so tired anymore!

STH: "I hoped you were well rested in your new sheds." The newcomers were now ready to be really useful again. (And so they were)

THE END


	5. Pioneer's Rush

Pioneer's Rush

One day on the Island of Sodor, Pioneer was waiting at the docks. Just then Salina pulled up.

Salina: "What are YOU waiting for? More spare parts?"

Pioneer: "I don't know. Sir Topham Hatt hadn't said nothin' bout my deliv'ry. All I knows is that I'm 'sposed to keep it a secret." Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: "Salina, don't you have some passengers to pull?"

Salina: "Yes, sir." She went away.

Pioneer: "So...what'd ya'll want?"

STH: (quielty) "I need you to pull a boxcar full of gold straight to the Sodor Treasury's Station. It's very important to keep it a secret."

Pioneer: "Why'd you need me?"

STH: "The other engines are busy. Besides no one would expect a small engine to carry such valuable cargo." Pioneer was coupled to the freight car and was ready to go. He went off not bothering to whistle.

On the way there (don't ask me how he knows, just go with it) , he had to stop for water when Spencer showed up.

Spencer: "Oh, deary me. It seems that Sir Topham Hatt is getting so desperate that he needs a tea kettle to do the job!" He laughed and laughed.

Pioneer: "If you'se is so special, how come he's got me pulling a secret train for him instead of you?" He left before Spencer could say anything.

Spencer: (thinking) "I wonder what that old kettle is hiding?" He went after Pioneer.

Pioneer was making goood time when he heard Spencer's whistle.

Pioneer: "Can't let 'im know nothin'." He sped up but Spencer was too fast. Then he saw Matthew pulling a long train of freight cars. He thought of a cunning plan. "Bet ya'll caa't catch me!"

He went as fast as possible and stopped at a switch. When Spencer was close he went backwards causing Spencer to rush by and slam into the back of Matthew's train. Pioneer couldn't help but laugh.

Pioneer: "So, still think I'm just an old tea kettle?" Spencer was embarassed. "I'll send for help sometime later."

He left Spencer to finish his delivery. He caught up to Matthew who hadn't noticed the crash yet.

Pioneer: "Hey Matt. Just to let you know Spencer crashed into the back of your train."

Matt: "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Pioneer: "It sure is. Can you believe he called me an old tea kettle?"

Matt: "To be fair, you're not exactly high tech."

Pioneer: "Can't argue that. Oh well. I can't stay here. See ya'll at the sheds!" *toot toot* And with that, Pioneer rushed off to finally complete his work.

Unfortunately, he ran into a hill. The hill was steep. The gold bars inside were shifting to the back. Pioneer struggled up the hill. He slipped and slid. He struggled. At last he made it. He stopped at the top to admire the view.

Pioneer: "Whoowee!" *moves forward* "Yeehaw!" They reached the station just in time.

STH: "Good job, Pioneer! Once again you've proven to be a really useful engine."

Pioneer: "It was nothin'."

The End 


End file.
